bfpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Senshi
The Sailor Senshi are one of the older Magical Guardian groups working in the greater Tokyo era, with most members having gone into retirement. Background Sailor Senshi are magical guardians associated with a specific planet or heavenly body. In most cases, their powers manifest as the ability to manipulate particular elements astrologically or hermetically associated with their planets. Originally funded during the Silver Millennium, the first Sailor Senshi were chosen by Queen Serenity to bring order to the chaotic solar system, which was in the throes of a massive, causality-destroying war. Acting as planetary champions, the Senshi fought against foes of all kind, and in the later years settled into roles of rulers of planetwide principalities under the authority of the Moon Queen. The exception was Sailor Pluto, who was placed into eternal vigil in front of the Space-Time Door, to prevent the chaos that had plagued the solar system from recurring. When the Dark Kingdom destroyed the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity managed to send the Inner Senshi as well as two of her advisors into the future to be reincarnated, while the Outer Senshi were killed when the Moon Kingdom was turned to dust by the powers of Sailor Saturn. History In the year 1991, Aino Minako lands on a strange white cat after performing a perfect dismount from the high bar in gym class. After school, the cat, named Artemis, and the Boss say she has been chosen to fight in the name of Venus. When a boy she likes reveals himself to be the enemy, she transforms into Sailor V and destroys him. This began the fight with the Dark Agency, a subsection of the Dark Kingdom under Kunzite that used Idols in their plans. Minako, as Sailor V, would fight the Agency wherever they appeared. In the end, Sailor V would awaken as Sailor Venus and go to meet the rest of the Guardian Senshi. In 1992, the Inner Senshi were reawakened by the advisors of the former Queen, the two Mau Luna and Artemis, following the reincarnation and awakening of the rulers of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl and the Four Dark Generals. The Sailor Senshi in Battle Fantasia At the beginning of Battle Fantasia, nine years have passed since the defeat of Queen Nehellenia. The Senshi, deciding that they would wait and enjoy normal life until Crystal Tokyo becomes a reality, effectively retired. Consequentely, at the beginning of BFP, while they have matured considerably and gained life experience, their magical skills have nearly atrophied. Usagi / Moon - Has been married to Mamoru for the past several years and is currently the mother of a 3-4 year old Chibi-Usa. While before her pregnancy Usagi had been studying to become a diplomat this career path was put on hold as her child inevitably came first. She did, however, resume her study in a part-time capacity as soon as Chibi-Usa was old enough to be looked after for a few hours by her friends. Ami / Mercury - Having spent several years studying medicine both in Japan and in America, Ami is currently working as a junior doctor at a respected US hospital that specializes in patients under long term care. She hopes to return to Japan once her time as a junior is up. Until then she does her best to remain in contact with the others via communicator and internet - in order to keep up with the latest news from home she has become something of a news blog reading fanatic. Rei / Mars - For the first few years she continued her training as a shrine maiden... however within the past few years her grandfather began to succumb to his advancing age and recently has become almost bed-bound and dependant on Rei (and the occasional visiting nurse) to look after him. She has proven unwilling to leave his side even for quite serious reasons as she is afraid that he will die alone if she does so. Usagi, Minako and Makoto have all been doing their best to keep her spirits up and help out where they can. However all of them are aware that sooner or later his age will finally get the better of him. Minako / Venus - Minako threw herself into her singing career and became a teen idol. After several released albums and touring Japan for a few times, she has started a bout of street level concerts for charity events. Makoto / Jupiter - Owns a bakery in Tokyo proper. Category:Factions